


The story of Jewel and Fluffle Part 1: The first year

by GraysonSpawn61



Series: Jewel and Fluffle [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Training, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonSpawn61/pseuds/GraysonSpawn61
Summary: Jewel is a rescue Pokémon working at a Pokémon rescue and recovery institute. She loves her job, especially getting to go on missions with her trainer and getting to hang out with and take care of a lot of cool Pokémon. Then one day she meets a rather strange Flareon named Fluffle. Fluffle and Jewel become fast friends, however things get complicated when they develop feelings for each other but are both too shy to tell each other. With Fluffle due to leave the institute in a few months, can they gather the courage to confess before its too late?





	The story of Jewel and Fluffle Part 1: The first year

Mt.Silver, the highest mountain between the Kanto and Johto regions. Many had climbed this monstrous mountain to a certain point as a right of passage into adulthood, but only two trainers were ever able to make it to the peak and live to tell the tale. The goal of becoming the third person to summit the peak was sought after by many trainers. Such were the aspirations of Melissa Furioso. The Johto native and her Ninetales partner Jewel had been adventurers since the day they started training together. They had even begun volunteering at a rescue institute for injured or abandoned Pokémon for that very reason. This was another challenge for the duo to conquer, and they thought they could get it done by day's end. However, it was proving much harder than they expected.

As Melissa pulled herself and Jewel up onto a ledge, she sat down on the edge of the cliff she had just climbed to rest for a bit, taking off her steampunk snow goggles and pulling her scarf away from her mouth to get some air. Jewel sat next to her, shivering from the cold. Jewel had never been a big fan of the cold. Her inner flame pouch only managed to warm her chest and her fur wasn't thick enough to offer much protection. Knowing this, Melissa gave Jewel her hat and scarf to keep her warm, causing the fire type to smile and lick her face happily. Melissa giggles and pets her, panting a bit from exhaustion. "well, that was harder than I expected, but I'd say this has been pretty fun, right Jewel?" Melissa said. Jewel responded with an excited "Nine-tales! Nine!" and nuzzled Melissa. Melissa smiled, stroked her partner's fur, and looked out at the view from where they were.

The view from that part of the mountain was stunning. You could see the entirety of Johto from where they were, from the recently opened Safari zone off of route forty-eight, to the lab in New Bark Town. You could even make out part of the route leading from New Bark Town to the Indigo Plateau. All of this coupled with the bitter cold wind and snow and the sun in the sky made a very beautiful scene. Melissa and Jewel rarely saw a scene like this. They were always on the move and seldom had time to stop and enjoy the view. whenever they saw a scene like this though, they were always sure to stop and savor it, just as they were doing as they took a short rest.

"It sure is beautiful...you don't get a view like this back in Violet City!" Melissa said, and her partner Pokémon gave an excited yip in agreement.

Eventually they remembered why they were there, and decided to get going again. After a quick snack, both of them getting half of an energy bar and some juice, they started hiking again. Then, all of a sudden, they were startled by the pained howl of a canine Pokémon somewhere nearby. Their rescue training kicked in and they began looking for the source of the howl. They searched in the direction of the howl, running to save time. As the Pokémon howled again and again, they followed the noise, desperate to find the Pokémon before it was too late. Eventually they found the Pokémon they were looking for, hidden away in a small cave only big enough to give it shelter. They ran over to where the Pokémon was, Melissa taking off her back pack and setting it down next to her so she could easily get her rescue equipment out of it.

The Pokémon in question was a Flareon, however it was...strange. It's fur was more fluffy than any other Flareon they had ever seen, almost as thick as the fur coat as the fur coat of a Piloswine, though a lot more puffy and soft. Though what Melissa and Jewel cared about right now was that it was badly injured. It was bleeding from it's right back leg and paws, it didn't seem to be able to walk, it had dirt and ash in it's fur, and small patches of it's fur had been ripped out. The poor thing looked like it had been in the worst Pokémon battle of it's life and lost badly.

Melissa sat down next to the Pokémon and put her backpack down next to her. Jewel sat down on the other side of it and looked the hurt Pokémon over to see if it was ok. The injured Flareon looked up at Melissa and gave a fearful whimper. Melissa responded by giving it a reassuring, careful hug.

"It's going to be okay, we're going to get you help" the trainer said reassuringly. She then quickly looked the Flareon over carefully to see what she needed to do to help it. She noticed that it's wounds didn't look cleaned. She also had lost a lot of blood and seemed to be fading fast. Recognizing this, Melissa turned to Jewel and, in an authoritarian voice, said "Jewel, go get some water for me!".

Jewel responded with a nod. She then grabbed a small bucket from Melissa's backpack and ran off. After a couple minutes searching, she came up to a frozen tarn, or a lake on a mountain. She used a fire type move to melt the ice, scooped up some water, and brought it back to Melissa. Melissa used the water to wash the Flareon's wounds before wrapping them in gauze. Once that was done, Melissa left the Flareon with Jewel shortly so she could move a little bit farther down the mountain, so she could get a signal on her Pokegear and call the rescue institute, telling them to send a helicopter. Once they knew the helicopter was on the way, they threw on their green rescue vests so they could recognize them. While they were waiting, Jewel and Melissa did their best to comfort the Flareon and keep it warm, using both their clothing and Jewel's fire type moves.

After a half hour waiting, the helicopter finally arrived. As soon as it got there, Jewel and Melissa quickly loaded the Flareon into helicopter. They were then flown to the Pokémon rescue institute in Violet City, where they quickly got the Flareon to the doctors there. While the doctors were working on the Flareon, Jewel and Melissa sat outside the operating room, hoping it would be ok.


End file.
